Im Mondlicht
by Sesalina
Summary: Eine weitere Schlacht ist vorüber, aber noch ist Hermione nicht außer Gefahr. Doch warum verschont ihr größter Feind ihr Leben?
1. Prolog: Im Mondlicht

A./N.: Sooo.... das ist meine erste ff. Ich hab einfach mal angefangen zu schreiben und das ist dabei rausgekommen. Es sollte eigentlich ein Oneshot bleiben, aber ich habs dann doch als Prolog genommen *lach*

Disclaimer: Charaktere, Orte usw. gehören J. K. Rowling, die Idee ist meins!

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Im Mondlicht**

Wenn das Leben keinen Sinn mehr hat,

dann bittet man Draco Malfoy schon mal um einen Gefallen.

Ich wunderte mich, warum ich noch lebte. Als ich die Augen vorsichtig aufschlug und die Sterne über mir sah, hatte ich schließlich allen Grund mich zu wundern, WARUM ich sie noch sah. Und dann sah ich ihn. Sein Kopf schob ich in mein Blickfeld und verdeckte die Sterne. Der beinahe volle Mond hinter ihm ließ seine blonden Haare aufleuchten, als hätte er einen Heiligenschein. Welche Ironie. Doch seine Augen glänzten genauso wie die Sterne. Etwas, das ich bei ihm noch nie gesehen hatte. Es dauerte nur einen kurzen Moment, dann kehrte das spöttische Glitzern wieder zurück und ein gemeines Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen, als er sich von mir abwandte und über das Schlachtfeld davonging.

Ich blickte ihm nach. Er hätte mich töten können. Er hätte nur seinen Zauberstab heben und zwei kleine Wörter aussprechen müssen. Doch er hatte es nicht getan. Er war gegangen, zurück zu seinen Todesserfreunden, die mich heute – beinahe – umgebracht hätten. Ich rätselte immer noch warum ich noch lebte.

Ich versuchte mich aufzusetzen, doch der Schmerz in meiner rechten Seite war zu groß. Also ließ ich mich wieder sinken und blickte mich vom Boden aus um. Um mich herum lagen die Leichen von Todessern, Ordensmitgliedern und Auroren. Ich suchte nach vertrauten Gesichtern und hoffte keine zu sehen. Doch meine Hoffnung war vergebens. Zu meiner Rechten sah ich ihn. Seine leeren Augen starrten durch mich hindurch, sein Körper lag verkrümmt auf der Erde.

„Remus" flüsterte ich.

Eine einzige, stille Träne rann mir die Wange hinunter. Ich zwang mich weiter zu suchen. Mein Körper sträubte sich gegen mich, als ich meinen Kopf nach links drehen wollte, als ob er wüsste, was kommen würde. Nur einige Meter entfernt entdeckte ich einen roten Haarschopf. Meine Augen weiteten sich. Nein. Das konnte nicht sein. Das durfte nicht sein.

Doch es war so. Ich erkannte seinen schlacksigen, doch durch die vielen Kämpfe muskulösen Körper. Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen. Wäre ich doch bloß tot!

Dann wäre ich jetzt bei ihnen beiden. Bei Harry, den ich vor zwei Jahren genau so hatte liegen sehen, wie jetzt Remus. Mein Herz zog sich zusammen bei der Erinnerung an ihn. ... und bei Ron, der nun ein kleines Stück entfernt von mir lag, das Gesicht von mir abgewandt.

Ich schloss die Augen. Ich wollte nicht mehr leben. Nicht ohne Ron.

Langsam öffnete ich die Augen wieder und suchte das Schlachtfeld ab. Doch diesmal nicht nach Menschen, die ich liebte, sondern nach der Person, die ich schon immer gehasst hatte.

Ich verdrängte den pochenden Schmerz, der von meiner Seite zu mir drang aus meinem Kopf, richtete mich langsam auf und kam schwankend auf die Füße. Ich erhob meine Stimme, die in diesem Moment fester klang, als ich erwartet hatte.

„Malfoy!" rief ich der Gestalt nach.

„Malfoy, komm sofort zurück und töte mich! Sofort!"

Er drehte sich um. Ich sah das hämische Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, als er mich anschaute, wie ich schwankend dastand und um das bat, was er wahrscheinlich schon immer hatte tun wollen.

Er ging langsam auf mich zu. Ich hatte erwartet, dass er einfach seinen Zauberstab heben würde und mich töten würde, doch er kam immer näher. Als er nur noch etwa einen Meter von mir entfernt stand, gaben meine Beine nach. Doch anstatt mit seinem von mir so verhassten Gesichtsausdruck stehen zu bleiben, und zuzusehen, wie ich auf dem Boden aufkam, überbrückte er den Abstand zwischen uns mit einem großen Schritt und fing mich auf. Einen kurzen Moment schien er die Kontrolle über seine Augen verloren zu haben, denn sie glänzten wieder. Er kam näher. Ich wollte mich winden und mein Gesicht wegdrehen, doch ich konnte es nicht. Ich schien wie gelähmt. Einen winzigen Moment berührten seine Lippen die meinen, dann legte er mich ab und lief schnell davon.

Ich spürte ihn noch immer, als alles um mich herum schwarz wurde.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Und? Was haltet ihr davon? bitte, schreibt mir reviews! *katzenbaby-blick*


	2. Chapter 1

A./N.: Und jetzt das erste chap... hoffe es gefällt. Ich muss aber sagen: Es könnte teilweise nicht ganz zum prolog passen, weil ich hin und wieder diese albernen phasen hab... merkt man gleich am ersten Absatz ^^

---------------------------------------------

Zuerst war da einfach nur nichts. Ich konnte nicht einmal mehr sagen, welche Farbe das Nichts hatte. Ob schwarz oder weiß oder vielleicht pink. Es war einfach NICHTS. Dann spürte ich etwas. Es war das Gefühl der Einsamkeit, das als erstes zurückkehrte, zusammen mit den Schmerzen. Dann erst kam die Erinnerung. Ron! Remus! Und... MALFOY? Was machte Malfoy in meiner Erinnerung? Ich sollte mich gar nicht an ihn erinnern können. Müsste ich nicht tot sein, wenn ich ihm begegnet war? Doch ich erinnerte mich an sein Gesicht. Oh nein! Das Gesicht kam näher! Er hatte doch nicht etwa? Nein! Verdammt. Er hatte mich GEKÜSST?

Und dann kehrte die Erinnerung an das Gefühl zurück, als seine Lippen meine für einen winzigen Moment berührt hatten. Doch ich verdrängte den Gedanken an dieses Gefühl.

Zurück blieb das Gefühl der Leere. Ron. Sein lebloser Körper auf der Erde.

Ich wollte ihn nicht noch einmal so sehen, also hielt ich meine Augen geschlossen und wartete. Ich wusste nicht, worauf ich wartete, aber das tat für mich in diesem Moment nichts zu Sache.

Wieder wünschte ich mir, tot zu sein. Dann müsste ich die Augen nie wieder aufschlagen und das noch einmal sehen, was ich NIEMALS hatte sehen wollen. Ich hatte mir immer eingeredet, dass ich es auch niemals sehen würde, dass Ron ein viel zu guter Auror war, um im Kampf zu sterben. EINMAL in meinem Leben hatte ich die Logik außer Acht gelassen. Ich schwor mir, das nie wieder zu tun.

Es schienen Stunden zu sein, die ich mit geschlossenen Augen liegen blieb und nur an Ron dachte.

Ron, wie er mich angrinste.

Ron, wie er mich umarmte.

Ron, wie er sich mit Malfoy duellierte.

Malfoys Lippen.

Ich meine RONS Lippen.

Mist.

Dann wurden meine Gedanken an RON unterbrochen. Ich hörte Schritte. Ich öffnete die Augen einen winzigen Spalt breit, um zu sehen wer es war. Ich erkannte Tonks und Neville, die nach dem Kampf das Schlachtfeld nach Überlebenden absuchten. Oft hatte ich sie schon dabei begleitet, doch diesmal würde ich diejenige sein, die sie fänden.

Und sie würden auch Rem – oh nein. Tonks durfte Remus nicht sehen.

Doch es war zu spät. Ich hörte einen erstickten Schrei, dann kam etwas auf dem Boden auf. Als nächstes hörte ich Nevilles Stimme.

„Tonks! Tonks, wach auf! Was hast du?"

Er hatte Remus anscheinend noch nicht entdeckt. Doch als das Rascheln seines Umhangs mir sagte, dass er sich wieder aufrichtete und nach der Ursache für Tonks' Zusammenbruch suchte, hörte ich ein geflüstertes ‚Nein.'

Ich schlug die Augen nun ganz auf. Neville stand still wie eine Statue einige Meter entfernt von mir. Er hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen und starrte auf Remus.

Dann entfuhr ihm ein leiser Schrei und er sank auf die Knie. Ich musste seinem Blick nicht folgen, um zu wissen, was er entdeckt hatte, als er seinen Blick von Remus abgewandt hatte.

Es schnürte mir die Kehle zu, wieder an Ron zu denken. Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen und liefen meine Wangen hinunter.

Ich wollte nicht zu allen zurück. Ich wollte nicht den Schmerz in ihren Gesichtern sehen, wenn sie an Ron dachten. Ich wollte nicht an Ron denken.

Ich blickte schnell zu Tonks und Neville hinüber, dann suchte ich verzweifelt nach meinem Zauberstab. Er lag nur ein kleines Stück von meiner rechten Hand entfernt.

Den Blick auf Tonks und Neville gerichtet rutschte ich langsam näher, bis ich ihn mit meinen Fingerspitzen zu fassen bekam.

Ich bewegte langsam den Arm zu meinem Kopf und tippte ihn mit meinem Zauberstab an.

Der Desillusionierungszauber bewahrte mich zumindest davor, dass Tonks und Neville mich sahen.

Ich schloss wieder die Augen und wartete. Diesmal darauf, dass die beiden gingen.

Langsam trieb mich die Erschöpfung in einen unruhigen Schlaf, während ich sie einige Schritte entfernt flüstern und leise weinen hörte.

*#*

Als ich wieder aufwachte, war es still um mich herum geworden.

Vorsichtig schlug ich die Augen erneut auf. Es war inzwischen schon fast wieder dunkel. Ich blickte mich um. Neville und Tonks waren verschwunden, zusammen mit Remus uns Ron. Ich musste schlucken, als ich sie vor meinem inneren Auge auf der Erde liegen sah. Wieder liefen mir Tränen über die Wangen und in meine Haare.

In meinem Inneren klaffte ein riesiges Loch, wo vorher Ron gewesen war. Ich korrigierte mich. Es war kein Loch, es war ein Berg. Ein riesiger Berg aus Schmerz.

Ich versuchte vorsichtig, mich aufzurichten. Mein ganzer Körper schmerzte. Als ich es endlich geschafft hatte, blieb ich noch einen kurzen Augenblick in mich zusammengesunken sitzen, dann versuchte ich mich hinzustellen. Einen Moment zitterten meine Beine und ich hatte Angst, sie würden nachgeben, doch sie hielten mich.

Ich wollte hier weg, so schnell es ging. Ich wusste nur nicht, wohin.

Also drehte ich mich und apparrierte an den ersten Ort, der mir in den Sinn kam.

Es war der Wald, der an das kleine Örtchen in Frankreich grenzte, in das ich, als ich noch klein war, mit meinen Eltern jedes Jahr in Urlaub gefahren war. Ich konnte von hier aus einige Häuschen erkennen.

Ich mochte diesen Ort. Er erinnerte mich an glücklichere Zeiten.

Ich ging langsam tiefer in den Wald. Ich wollte nicht gesehen werden. Wieder liefen mir Tränen die Wangen hinunter. Inzwischen wunderte ich mich, woher mein Körper all die Tränen nahm.

Ron spukte in meinem Kopf herum. Als sich Harry, Remus, Ginny und schließlich auch meine Eltern zu ihm gesellten, wurde es zu viel für mich. Ich brach zusammen und begann haltlos zu schluchzen.

Ich wollte mich nicht an sie erinnern.

Ich wollte mich überhaupt nicht erinnern.

Ich hob meinen Zauberstab und murmelte ‚Amnesia'

*#*

Das Problem an Gedächtnislöschungen ist, dass man nachher nicht mehr weiß WAS man gelöscht hat.

Doch egal was es war, das mir nun fehlte, es war anscheinend ein riesiges Stück meines Lebens gewesen.

Ich versuchte mich zu erinnern um zu testen, was ich alles noch wusste.

Ich bin Hermione Granger, Muggelgeborene aber Jahrgangsbeste in Hogwarts. Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Ich war dort zusammen mit Harry und Ron. Harry und Ron, meine besten Freunde. Wir waren in der Schule Feinde von Draco Malfoy. In unserem letzten Jahr der Kampf mit den Todessern in der Schule. Und dann...

Anscheinend hatte ich an dieser Stelle den Schnitt meiner Gedächtnislöschung angesetzt. Dann erinnerte ich mich nur noch wie ich meinen Zauberstab auf mich richtete und mein Gedächtnis löschte. Ich blinzelte die Tränen weg, die in meinen Augen standen, nahm den Desillusionierungszauber von mir und schaute an mir hinab. Es schien schon einige Jahre her zu sein, dass ich auf Hogwarts gewesen war.

Wie hatte ich nur so dumm sein können und SO VIEL von meinem Leben einfach vergessen wollen? Ich hätte doch wissen sollen, dass das nicht gut für die geistige Gesundheit ist. Hmm... geistige Gesundheit... bin ich noch in Ordnung? Ich bin mir nicht sicher....

Nun gut, um diese Frage würde ich mich später kümmern. Blickte ich mich so gut es vom Waldboden aus ging um. Ich erkannte die kleinen Häuser, die ich durch das Dickicht des Waldes sah. Hier war ich früher immer mit meinen Eltern im Urlaub hingefahren.

Der Versuch aufzustehen ließ mich noch etwas bemerken. Meine Schmerzen.

Mir tat alles weh. Ich konzentrierte mich und machte eine Bestandsaufnahme.

Wahrscheinlich einige Rippen gebrochen, auf jeden Fall aber geprellt. Jede Menge Abschürfungen und Blutergüsse, ein Schnitt über die Wange.

Und das Gefühl, das irgendetwas mich traurig stimmen sollte. Ich wusste nur nicht, was.

Zuerst einmal legte ich wieder einen Desillusionierungszauber auf mich. Es wäre bestimmt von Vorteil wenn die Muggel mich NICHT sahen. Mein Umhang war zerfetzt und blutig und der Schnitt über meine Wange fühlte sich an, als sähe er ebenfalls nicht sonderlich hübsch aus. Sobald ich einen Unterschlupf gefunden hatte würde ich mich darum kümmern. Doch ich wollte nicht mitten in der Nacht in diesem Wald sitzen bleiben.

Ich dachte nach. Es musste doch einen Ort geben, an den ich gehen könnte.

Am besten einer, wo jemand war, der mir alles erklären könnte. Also zu meinen Freunden.

Auch wenn es wahrscheinlicher war, dass ich nicht bei meinen Freunden sein WOLLTE. Schließlich war ich HIER, und nicht bei ihnen, und hatte HIER mein Gedächtnis gelöscht, in dem Wissen, dass sie mich hier wahrscheinlich nicht finden würden und ich vielleicht nicht wissen würde, wo ich sie finden könnte.

Aber versuchen wollte ich es.

Ich disapparierte und landete – durch meine Schmerzen nicht gerade elegant – auf einer von Apfelbäumen begrenzte Wiese. Das schiefe Dach des Fuchsbaus mit seinem Gewirr aus Schornsteinen lugte hinter den Baumkronen hervor.

--------------------------------------------------

A./N.: ist es ok dass hermione ihr gedächtnis löscht? Ich hab es einfach nicht geschafft die ganze zeit aus der sicht einer traurigen hermine zu schreiben *lach* und bitte... schreibt mir reviews ^^


End file.
